


Couldn't Have Known

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rushed Sex, Top Adam, greedy shiro, keith comes out of the closet, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Shiro smiled, "thanks." He looked back at Keith and winked before walking out with Adam.Keith fell to the grounded and shook his head, what the hell? He sat there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath and figure out what just happened.





	Couldn't Have Known

Keith knew he wasn't supposed to be here, hell he was supposed to be in class. He smirked to himself, he was proud of himself for actually ditching that lame class. The guy beside him was so annoying, Lance...that was his name right? Keith rolled his eyes, that guy was too much.

"Okay Shiro..." Keith looked around the small room that Shiro and Adam shared. The bed was not made, covers were not that visible as most of them were falling to the ground into a heaping pile.

keith rolled his eyes, these two need to get room service. He walked over to the bookshelf and traced his fingers along the spine of textbooks, the book had to be in the bookcase. Eyes reading each and every title, he made sure that he wasn't leaving this room without the book.  He wanted to fix up that old speeder sooner than later. Shiro promised that they would then take it out and race in the desert.

Keith stopped and cocked his head to the side as his hand landed on a book without a title. Odd...He took a hold of the book and realized it wasn't a book at all, but a box designed to look like a book.

"What secrets I wonder..." Keith smirked and opened it.

"Adam!" Shiro's voice was clear, as were the footsteps that followed.

Keith jerked his head up and shut the lid as the footsteps came closer to the door.

Shit, he would get in so much trouble. Cadets weren't allowed in the staff area. And Adam would be pissed to know he was missing class. Clutching the box to his chest his heart pounded as he heard a body slam against the door.

Shit, shit, shit! Keith's eyes looked around trying to find a way out. The only access was through the door or hide in the bathroom or closet.

He rushed into the closet without thinking and shut it, leaving enough room to peer out, ready to watch for a chance to leave.

The door of the bedroom opened and Shiro and Adam came in.

Shiro went over to the bed taking off his jacket and shirt as Adam locked the door behind him before turning towards Shiro.

Keith bit his lip as he could make out the muscles on Shiro's well-defined abdomen. 

"Started without me hu Takashi?" Adam tisked and took off his glass and put them on the dresser before making his way to Shiro.

Shiro smirked, "not fully." He flopped down on the bed. Keith's view of Shiro was blocked as Adam stood above Shiro as he leaned over and tossed Shiro's pants and boxers to the ground beside him.

Keith felt his face go flush, he shouldn't watch but...

"I'm kind of impressed." Adams' voice went an octave lower "you waited for me." He was still blocking the view. Keith wanted to see Shiro naked goddamnit! 

Adam took off his jacket and top and tossed them to the side and went down on Shiro and planting a hard kiss on him. 

Shiro underneath Adam, Keith could see his hands run up Adams back and back down to his ass giving a squeeze.

"Not now Takashi." Adam's voice was just audible enough for Keith to hear.

"I have class in 40 minutes Adam." Shiro sounded needy, which made Keith's cock twitch. He placed his hand down and god...when did he become so hard? He undid the button and bit his lip, how loud would the zipper be? 

Keith heard a moan and snapped his head up to see Adam's face in Shiro's lap, his head moving up and down.

Keith bit his lip, oh god...

Shiro ran his hands through Adams' hair, "you're...such...a tease..." Shiro huffed as his hands pushed Adam down on his cock.

Another moan escaped Shiro's lips which almost made Keith moan in responds. His pants were getting so tight...he fumbled and tried to undo it. He freed himself and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"35 minutes Adam..." Shiro moaned and pushed Adam off, "just fuck me."

To hear Shiro cuss was almost as much music to Keith's ears as his moans were. 

Adam shook his head letting out a small chuckle and undid his pants and slid them down. He disappeared out of view, leaving Shiro fully visible to Keith.

His face was flushed, his cock...his hard _thick_ cock...Keith grasped his own, god he was so hard...

"Takashi did you move the lube? I can't seem to find it." Adam's voice sounded.

"Isn't it in that box?" Shiro turned to look at Adam as he took his own cock in his hand and firmly jerked himself.

Keith's heart raced his hand began to move on its own, moving up his shaft. No! Bad Keith...But Shiro looked so...so good.

"Just use your spit then." Shiro's voice broke through Keith's deaf ears.

"I swear it was there last night..." Adam walked over.

Keith looked down at the box in his hand. He flipped the lid and looked in. It was hard to see what was in it but he could see some form of liquid...the lube.

"Get on your fours," Adam ordered which Shiro obeyed, getting down on all fours and ass up and to Keith's surprise Shiro was looking right at the closet, his eyes glowed, and a smirk crossed his lip. Keith's heart stopped, he didn't know, did he?

Adam got behind Shiro and his face disappeared behind his ass. Shiro let out a small moan, his eyes rolled back in extasy. 

"I'm surprised how tight you still are Takashi, after the pounded you got last night." Adam slapped Shiro's ass before going back to eating ass.

Keith's cock dripped with pre-cum, he can't remember ever being so turned on.

"Fuck me..." Shiro breathed into the sheets.

"Needy." Adam retorted. 

"20 minutes left." Shiro mocked giving a small smile and stuck his ass up further onto Adam's face, "just fuck me. I can take it."

"Alright." Adam got lined up with Shiro's ass and used his saliva to wet up his own cock before gently inserting it.

Shiro's gaze was locked on the closet, Keith took a step back and held his breath, Shiro stop looking over here!

"Fuck..." Shiro hissed with a naughty grin on his face before he started to grind his ass up against Adam, "get it all in." He breathed like a pro porn star. Keith wanted to moan, he wanted to forget about his own throbbing member and just get out...but Shiro was so hot...

Adam's hands took a firm hold on Shiro and he moved in and out.

"15 minutes." Shiro smiled, "give it to me baby, don't be a pussy."

Adam smirked, "if you say so Takashi." With that, he slammed again and again into Shiro. The sound of his body slapping against Shiro's made Keith's cock drip more, and he swore he probably had a puddle of pre-cum by his feet.

"Fuck!" Shiro moaned out, his gaze still locked on the closet, and right where Keith was. "Adam...god!" Shiro threw his head up, as Adam grunted, making sure he got his boyfriend in the right spot.

"Right there...god...right there!" Shiro wailed.

Keith's face went red, he couldn't take it to see Shiro so needy! This...this was hot!

"Oh god..." Shiro moaned and wrapped his hand on his own cock and began to jerk himself off.

Adam lifted Shiro's hips higher and leaned over on his boyfriend's body, "you like that?" Adam asked.

"Oh yes baby." Shiro moaned, his eyes still looking in Keith's direction, "fuck my ass good." Shiro begged.

Adam slapped Shiro's ass and with all he had pounded into Shiro.

"Adam!...fuck!..." Shiro hissed through his teeth.

Keith's hand couldn't find the pace to keep up with Adam....Fuck it, he couldn't leave his own member without attention. The sounds the two of them were making was enough to let Keith forget all reality.

"Fuck!" Shiro cried his load released and streamed out, so much...Keith bit his hand as he saw Shiro's cock drip of the cum.

"Oh baby..." Adam hissed and leaned against Shiro and moaned into his neck.

"God that feels good." Shiro panted.

"You feel better." Adam smiled and kissed Shiro's neck before pulling himself out. "How many more minutes do you have left?" Adam smirked.

"We finished on time." Shiro smiled and got on his knees and lifted his arms above his head and stretched.

Keith lost it, bitting down on his hand he released himself. Hot cum splattered the inside of his boxers and some dripped down on his leg. Fuck Shiro was so hot. His muscles just so defined, his cock....even not hard, but semi-hard was thick and a bead of cum was left at the tip of his uncut cock...Keith was in heaven. He could taste the sweet taste of copper in his mouth as he bit down but god it was worth it.

"Oh and...the book of mechanics is in the bathroom, didn't you bring it in for a late night read?" Shiro smirked.

Adam looked confused as he through his jacket back on, "okay?"

Shiro laughed and got off the bed and dressed, "I'm just saying, next time you take a book into the bathroom bring it back out. I hate when you move things on me." Shiro kissed his partner's cheek which made Adam roll his eyes, "you're so god damn weird Takashi."

Shiro smiled, "thanks." He looked back at Keith and winked before walking out with Adam.

Keith fell to the grounded and shook his head, what the hell? He sat there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath and figure out what just happened.

He got up and put the box on the ground of the closet and rushed to the bathroom and sure enough, the book was sitting on the counter.

Keith picked it up and stared at it before walking out and sat on the bed, he could see Shiro's cum still fresh on the sheets. He reached a finger out and traced the stain, feeling it cooling as it started to sink into the fabric to cause a stain.

He looked at the closet and got up and shut the door like he did and sat down, again tracing the stains as he looked at the closet door, Shiro couldn't have possibly known...

 

 

 


End file.
